The Spirit Maiden's Choice
by GerudoSpirit
Summary: On the day of the Wing Ceremony, Zelda hears the voice of a Demon Lord calling her from the surface below. An unlikely romance develops when Zelda is captured. To what lengths will they go to be together? Ghirahim X Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spirit Maiden's Choice**

_Based on 'The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'_

_Original story and characters are owned by Nintendo_

* * *

The long awaited day of the Wing Ceremony had finally arrived, and all her practice was paying off. Zelda stood in the courtyard of the Isle of the Goddess. She sang an ancient song as she strummed a golden harp.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky... Bring light to the land..."

The young woman's angelic voice carried in the wind, gaining the attention of her Loftwing. It swooped down to answer her call. Zelda produced a letter and handed it to the bird. The Loftwing took the letter in its bill and flew towards the Knight Academy. Zelda smiled in anticipation and continued to play the song to calm her nerves as she waited.

Just minutes later, a young man with golden blond hair appeared in the courtyard. When Zelda noticed him, she breathed a sigh of relief and cheerfully spoke. "Oh, good morning, Link. I see that my Loftwing got you out of bed. I thought you might sleep in and forget to meet me here."

Zelda showed her childhood friend the harp and drew attention to her attire. She wore a pink dress that reached below her knees. Her long, bright blond hair was tied back in pastel pink and green ribbons. A white cloth was draped over her shoulders and tied in the back.

"This outfit and harp are mine to use in today's ceremony, since I will be playing the role of the goddess," she told him excitedly. "I've been told that this harp is just like the one that the goddess used in the legends. You see this wrap around my shoulders? I made it myself for the one who wins in today's race. So, how do I look?"

"You look great!" Link assured her.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you ready for today's Ceremony?" Zelda's father, Headmaster Gaepora said, approaching the two young adults. "Link, I see you're here as well. Outstanding. I'm so glad to see that you're up bright and early. This sure is out of the ordinary for you, but I'm sure today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once. If you win in the ceremonial race today, you and Zelda will perform the post-race ritual together, so give it your all."

Zelda hesitated momentarily and then sharply replied, "Father, I'm worried Link won't win today."

Link flinched and look embarrassed. He knew what his friend was about to say.

"Link has not been practicing recently, and when he does get on his Loftwing he appears to be daydreaming."

"No need to worry, Zelda, although I understand your concern. Today's race will test both the skill of the rider and their connection to their Loftwing. Winning won't be an easy feat. Although I haven't seen Link practicing as hard as the other students, I'm sure you know deep down he'll win with flying colors. Link's connection to his Loftwing is like one I've never seen before in my 25 years as headmaster of the academy. Everyone on Skyloft meets their Loftwing in this courtyard when they are young, but Link's first meeting with his bird was extraordinary, as I'm sure you recall. The bird that came to Link was a Crimson Loftwing, a breed so rare we had once thought it to be extinct. Link did not even need any coaching when he first met his Loftwing. Why, even you were envious of Link that day."

"But if Link fails, he won't be able to become a Knight of Skyloft," Zelda said sadly.

"Zelda, my dear, it's as if you become a completely different person when you worry about Link," Headmaster Gaepora chuckled.

Zelda turned to Link and took him by the hand, pulling him along towards a wooden platform overlooking the sky. "I want to see you practice your flying before the race. Go on, Link. Jump off and call your bird."

"But I can't sense my Loftwing out there..." Link stammered.

"Nice try, but you're not fooling me. Off you go!" Zelda retorted, giving Link a sudden shove.

"Wait!" Link let out a startled scream as he lost his footing and began to plummet.

"Ok, Link...call your Loftwing!" Zelda shouted as she watched Link fall further and further. Link whistled for his Loftwing.

Headmaster Gaepora came to stand by Zelda's side and looked over the edge, waiting and watching, but nothing happened. "Hmm, his Loftwing sure is taking its time..."

Zelda gasped. Her heart jumped into her throat. "Oh no, something's wrong!"

Zelda dove off the platform, brought her fingers to her lips, and whistled for her blue Loftwing. When she was on its back, she prompted it to take a deep dive. Within seconds, her Loftwing caught Link in its talons, and they flew back up to safety.

Link sat on the grass, traumatized and trying to catch his breath. Zelda stroked the fur on her Loftwing's back, checking it over for any sign of injury.

"Are you two alright?" Headmaster Gaepora asked. "It's unheard of for a Loftwing to ignore its master's call."

Link stood up, "I still can't sense my Loftwing out there. I'm afraid there might be something wrong with him."

"I'm so sorry, Link. I should have believed you," Zelda apologized.

The bell at the Knight Academy began to ring, signaling that the Wing Ceremony would begin soon.

"Link, why don't you go to Instructor Horwell, and ask him if he can delay the race while you look for your Loftwing."

"But father, if Link goes to Instructor Horwell, then he'll just come to you."

"Ah, you have a point. Link, go tell Instructor Horwell to meet me in my quarters, so I can explain the situation."

Link nodded. "Zelda, could you help me find my Loftwing?"

"Let me make sure my Loftwing is alright, and then I will be right there to help. This could take a few minutes."

Link ran toward the Knight Academy to begin his search.

**...**

"I feel terrible. I don't know what came over me. Pushing Link off the platform like that was reckless. Lately, I can't stop worrying about Link and if he'll succeed at the ceremony. I'm not sure why this is. I know it's unfair of me to show favoritism like this. I should feel more 'may the best rider win', but I just can't help it. I guess I won't make a very good goddess for the ceremony, will I?" Zelda asked her father as they walked back to the Knight Academy.

"It's perfectly alright to feel that way, my dear. I've watched you and Link grow up together, so I know how close you two are. It's only natural to want him to win. You'll make an excellent goddess for the Wing Ceremony. Give yourself some credit. You managed to learn to play the harp in such a short amount of time...and just between you and me, you play the Ballad of the Goddess with such emotion and skill, far better than any of the previous young ladies who have played the role of the goddess. It's almost as if you were born to play that instrument. You'd better go find Link and see if you can help him find his Loftwing. I'll be in my quarters until the start of the ceremony. I'll do what I can to delay the race."

"Thank you so much, father."

Zelda looked around and wondered to herself where exactly Link had gone to look. She spotted Jakamar working on a nearby gate.

"Excuse me, is there any chance you've seen Link come through here recently?"

"Why yes, actually I have. Link went into town...and I believe he was looking for Groose."

Zelda bit her lip anxiously and thanked Jakamar for his help. When she arrived in town, Zelda could see Link at the plaza trying to talk to Groose. Groose's two friends, Cawlin and Strich, stood close behind him.

All too aware of Groose's dislike for Link, she quietly made her way over to where they were, without any of them noticing. Zelda could easily tell what was going on even when she hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"...dragging our honored academy through the mud," she heard Groose say as he pointed at Link.

"And who might you be talking about, Groose?" Zelda demanded angrily, her hands on her hips. She stomped over to Groose, her boots loudly hitting the cobblestone.

"You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him?"

"Well..uh...I suppose..." Groose stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words around Zelda.

"Suppose? Suppose what?" she challenged.

There was a long silence from Groose. He blushed and finally replied, "Ah, just forget it."

Groose, Cawlin and Strich approached a nearby wooden platform.

"See ya later, Link. I hope you find your bird, or you'll have to sit out today's race. Good luck trying to graduate, loser. Just learn to accept failure, it's all you'll ever know," Groose taunted. The three students jumped off the wooden platform in unison and called their Loftwings.

"I bet those morons are responsible for the disappearance of your Loftwing. I'm going to fly around Skyloft to see if I can spot your bird. Don't worry, Link, we'll find your bird in time for the race."

Zelda ran to the platform and dove off, calling her Loftwing once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda had not found a single clue to the whereabouts of Link's Loftwing. She returned to the Knight Academy to ask other students if they knew anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an upperclassman named Pipit, standing outside of the sparring hall and signaling for her to come talk to him.

"I thought you should know, I just saw Link. He's going to the waterfall."

"Thanks!" Zelda called over her shoulder, rushing to catch up to Link.

Back on her Loftwing, Zelda saw Link emerge from the Waterfall Cave. She called to him, dismounted her Loftwing, and ran to his side. They were standing in an area that was more secluded from the rest of Skyloft. It was only accessible by Loftwing or by traveling though the cave. True to its name, there was a waterfall at each entrance.

"Hey Link, did you find your Loftwing?"

"No...not yet"

"Oh, how disappointing...well, there is a place up ahead where Groose and his buddies like to hang out. We still have to look there..."

As Zelda was about to say something else, she heard a faint, ethereal ringing sound.

"Come to me, Spirit Maiden," she heard a charming male voice whisper. A chill ran down her back at being addressed as such by the mysterious voice.

"Who...who's that,?" Zelda stammered. Skyloft was a fairly tight knit community, and this wasn't a voice she recognized. She looked around, feeling as though she was being watched. Nobody was around of course, it was just the two of them. From this spot, Zelda could not even see or hear anyone in town.

Link gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh...Sorry Link...I got distracted there for a moment," Zelda explained, wondering why Link hadn't heard the voice, too.

They rounded the corner of the outside of the cave and saw Link's crimson Loftwing inside an alcove, which was boarded up. Link rushed past Zelda and wasted no time cutting down the boards, as she looked on. She was still trying to process all that was happening today. Groose and his friends were really getting out of hand lately, but trying to ruin Link's chances of becoming a senior Knight Academy student was a new low, Zelda thought. As soon as the boards fell to the ground, the Loftwing stepped out, stretched its wings and took to the sky, circling close above them.

"I'm so glad we found your bird, Link. Now we've got to hurry..."

The ringing returned to Zelda's ears, and she could hear the voice again.

"My dear Spirit Maiden, I am waiting for you on the surface."

Link's relieved smile faded when Zelda trailed off. "Zelda?"

"Link...I heard this voice just a moment ago...did you hear it, too?"

"No...what does it sound like?"

"It's like someone is calling for me..."

Zelda hesitated and then changed the subject, not wanting her childhood friend to start questioning her sanity.

"Do you ever wonder what's beneath the clouds? I've been reading my father's ancient texts, and they describe a place beneath the clouds called the surface. It's said to be far more vast than Skyloft. I know everyone says it's a barren place, or that there's nothing down there, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Someday, I hope to see it for myself."

"Only you, Zelda, only you," Link laughed.

"What do you mean by that, Link?"

"You take those ancient books way too serious, and you're too old to be daydreaming. Even if there is something down there, our Loftwings can't fly below the cloud barrier. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Zelda conceded, deciding to drop the issue. "Well Link, it looks like your Loftwing is in good shape. We'd better get going. I'm sure everyone is eager for the ceremony to begin."

Link nodded. He was elated to find his bird and begin the race, but all Zelda could think about was the ominous, yet beautiful voice she had heard. She wondered if she would hear him again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda stood in the doorway of her father's office and poked her head in. Headmaster Gaepora and the two instructors, Owlan and Horwell, halted their conversation when they noticed her.

"Link has found his Loftwing!" she announced.

"Wonderful, now we can finally begin the ceremony. Why don't you head back to the plaza where the ceremony will be held. Instructor Owlan and I will be there shortly..."

He could see Zelda hesitate for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"...Is something troubling you, my dear?" asked Gaepora.

"I don't know if you're aware, but Groose has been giving Link a hard time for years, and it's only getting worse. I have absolute certainty that Groose was responsible for the missing Loftwing."

"Hmmm, then I'll be extra vigilant during the race."

"Thank you, father..."

Zelda was barely paying attention anymore.

"Is there something else?"

"Oh...no, it's nothing...I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," Zelda said as she forced a smile. Zelda quickly made her way out of the academy before her father could ask anymore questions.

When she returned, she saw that Groose appeared to be antagonizing Link once again, but Groose was turned away from Link and talking to himself out loud.

"Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our special moment alone...duh huh huh huh"

Strich and Cawlin were the first to notice Zelda's presence. They tried to get Groose's attention, and he jumped in surprise when he turned and saw Zelda.

"Care to explain what you meant by 'our special moment alone'?" Zelda demanded, she frowned and furrowing her brows. It took Groose a few seconds to regain his composure.

"Oh, ummm,I'm so glad Link found his Loftwing. I sure am looking forward to a fair race. Anyways, watch me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves."

**...**

When Instructor Owlan and Headmaster Gaepora arrived at the plaza, Link, Groose, Cawlin, and Strich all lined up just a few feet away from the edge of the wooden platform.

"May I have everyone's attention! We are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony! I will be attaching a bird statuette to this yellow Loftwing standing beside me. I will then release the Loftwing to the skies. Whoever can catch up to the yellow Loftwing and bring back the bird statuette is the winner of today's race. The winner will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. She has crafted the gift herself. This young woman, as I'm sure you all know, is the lovely Zelda!"

Groose failed to stifle a giggle.

"and I want to see a fair race today. Anyone who is caught interfering with another rider will have to answer to me," finished Owlan.

"That goes double for you, Groose!" Headmaster Gaepora barked.

Instructor Owlan rolled his eyes and continued. "OK, gentlemen, get ready. At my order the race will begin…"

"Go!"

The four participants ran to the edge and jumped off. Zelda watched as Link's Loftwing faded into the distance, becoming a crimson blur. To Zelda, the seconds dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. The same thought kept repeating in her head.

_If Link doesn't fly fast enough I'm going to be stuck at the top of the goddess statue with that creep, Groose!_

After a few tense minutes she saw Link's Crimson Loftwing approaching Skyloft. Link held the bird statuette high above his head and waved it around victoriously. When Link came close enough, Zelda dove off the ledge to join him on his Loftwing. She felt like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Excellent flying, Link! Congratulations!"

They made their way to the top of the goddess statue on the other side of Skyloft. Once on the statue, Zelda asked Link for the bird statuette and placed it in the alcove of the goddess statue. She took out the harp and played the Ballad of the Goddess. Their Loftwings circled high above them as she played. Then, taking Link's hand in hers, she recited her lines for the ritual.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during the ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the ceremony. In accordance with the old ways, I now bestow the blessing of the goddess upon you."

She untied the sailcloth from around her shoulders and handed it to Link, neatly folded. A blue Loftwing design was stitched on the front of the simple white cloth.

"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now give to you. They say the goddess gave her chosen hero a sailcloth just like this one. I made it myself, hoping that you would be this year's winner. I worked really hard to have it finished in time. If I had to give the sail cloth to Groose, I think I'd be jumping off the statue, myself", Zelda laughed and Link smiled back. "Speaking of which, you do know what you have to do next, right."

Zelda took a step towards Link, coming close. She motioned for him to turn around and pointed to the courtyard at the foot of the goddess statue, which was directly below them.

"You have to use the sailcloth to land in the middle of that circle! Come on Link, This is your moment. Let's see how brave you really are."

Before Link had time to respond, she gave him a quick push. Link yelped. Just a few feet from the ground, he raised the sailcloth above his head and safely landed in the center of the circle. Link breathed a sigh of relief as Zelda made her way down on her Loftwing.

Zelda clapped. "That was a perfect landing, Link. You know...seeing how you won today and since the weather is so nice, do you think we could fly around the clouds together for old time's sake?"

**...**

With the race and ritual completed, Zelda felt herself relax. They flew around near Skyloft on their separate Loftwings. They called to each other loudly so they could hear over the wind in their ears as they reflected on the day's events. With her anxiety fading away, Zelda's thoughts focused on the voice once again. She wondered who the voice belonged to, and how did he know about her? What had he meant when he said he was waiting for her on the surface, and why her? She wanted to bring this up to Link again, hoping he'd believe her this time. If she couldn't convince her best friend, she couldn't convince anyone else.

"Hey, Link...There's something I've been meaning to talk to you abut...," Zelda began, but then she was cut off by a blinding light. A massive dark tornado had suddenly appeared before them.

The sky became unusually dark, and the Loftwings shrieked and flapped their wings violently.

"What's going on!? What is this!?" Zelda screamed, struggling to stay on her Loftwing.

Before she could steer her Loftwing away from the tornado, she felt herself being sucked off the back of her bird and into the funnel. She was falling and falling fast, and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda awoke to find herself lying on the ground. She wondered to herself how she had survived such a fall. To her amazement, she was unscathed, and the golden harp she had used in the ceremony was without a single scratch. As she sat up, she observed her surroundings and was overcome by sights and sounds that were foreign and overwhelming to her . There were more trees than she thought possible. She had lived her entire life with the sky all around her. Now the sky was above her, and there was solid ground as far as the eye could see. The birds she saw looked nothing like Loftwings. The tiny birds that scampered around her were small enough to sit in the palm of her hand. A large pit winded down in the center of the area, and Zelda wondered at it's purpose, thinking it odd.

Zelda realized she was not alone. An old woman stood in front of an ancient stone structure. She was shrouded in a red, pointy robe. She had tan, withered skin and there was a strange marking on her cheek. It appeared to be a tattoo, but its shape had been warped with age. She had an impossibly long blonde braid wrapped around her head several times. The rest of the braid was curled into a circle that swung in front of her like a pendulum. The old woman appeared to be studying Zelda intently, and she seemed especially focused on the harp.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, but the old woman began to hobble over to where Zelda was sitting.

"Where am I? Is this the surface?" Zelda asked.

"Indeed, it is the surface. This area is called the Sealed Grounds. That's quite the fall you survived..."

"...There was this terrible dark tornado and...I've been hearing this voice calling out to me. Spirit Maiden...I think that's what it called me..."

The old woman appeared to be hanging on every word Zelda spoke, but after the last thing Zelda said, the old woman's demeanor changed, suddenly becoming very abrupt.

"Please come inside quickly. You are not safe standing around out here. Once you are inside, I have much to tell you."

"Who are you?"

"We have no time to waste. Please follow me."

The old woman's reaction startled her, but something inside Zelda told her she needed trust the old woman, that her life depended on it. So with little hesitation she followed her inside.

Once inside, Zelda felt an overwhelming familiar feeling, almost as if she had been here before. Sunlight poured through holes in the ceiling. Nature appeared to be taking back the structure. Moss and foliage grew on the support beams and elsewhere. Their footsteps echoed as the pair walked towards a small set of steps in the center of the massive hall.

"I have been waiting for your arrival many, many years. This is the Sealed Temple, and it is a temple to the goddess, Hylia. The surface was once a peaceful, prosperous place, protected by the goddess. All of that changed the day the earth cracked open, and evil was introduced to the land when malevolent beings emerged from the fissure. They were lead by their king, Demise. Demise's goal was to obtain a precious possession entrusted to Hylia by the three golden goddesses. This precious possession was the Triforce, which could grant any desire. To protect the Triforce and her people, Hylia gathered them on an outcropping of land and sent it into the sky. After a long battle, Hylia managed to seal away the Demon King. However, Hylia had been gravely injured and could not maintain the seal for much longer. Setting her plan in motion, the goddess gave up her divine form to be reborn as a mortal. Hylia trusted me with the task of waiting for her return, and now you are here."

"I do not understand...you can't be serious. I'm Zelda and I come from Skyloft. You have the wrong person."

"Ah, the goddess said her mortal form would be born on the outcropping of land she sent into the sky. Your safe arrival here is proof that you possess Hylia's soul. You are the spirit maiden."

Zelda's education at the Knight Academy had often drifted to ancient legends, but they were always vague. Now she was hearing more information about the goddess than she had ever thought possible, information that had been long forgotten on Skyloft from the thousands of years that had passed. Even as well versed on the ancient texts as she was, she felt her mind snapping under the gravity of everything she had been told.

"Why me?" Zelda whispered to herself.

"There is another who has a very important role in this. He is a boy your age, that I'm sure you know. His name is Link."

"Link?! Link will come down here, too? Can I wait for him here?"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, you cannot stay here too long. You must hurry, but first I have something for you."

**...**

Zelda looked herself over, admiring the garb of the goddess. She wore a long white dress that reached her ankles. She now wore sandals instead of boots. Her hair was decorated with lavender colored hair ornaments, and on her wrists she wore matching bracelets.

The old woman directed Zelda out a different set of doors on one side of the temple. Zelda was greeted by bright sunlight once again, a stark contrast to inside the Sealed Temple. They walked up a short stone staircase and came to a dirt path leading into the forest.

"You must make haste. I'd advise you to keep moving. Don't stay in one place too long. Beyond this forest is Skyview Temple, your first destination. You must purify yourself in a spring deep within the temple. The harp you carry will be an invaluable tool for you along the way. It will open many doors for you, and you must play it at each destination. The song you are to play is an ancient song that you are sure to know. It is the song your people call the Ballad of the Goddess. Then, you will go to the province of Eldin, where you need to do the same at the spring inside the Earth Temple. Do you understand everything I have told you? Purify yourself in the two springs, one to represent the sky and one to represent the earth.

Zelda nodded that she understood.

"It is my deepest regret to send you out like this, but I must remain here and wait for the arrival of the hero chosen by the goddess, your Link. However, a servant of the goddess will surely come to your assistance. She will instruct you on what you must do next. Now listen to me, you were predestined to come here, but that tornado was not meant to be. The seal is weak and I fear that the Demon King is trying to twist destiny in his favor. The surface is already teaming with monsters that were not here before. No matter what, do not permit yourself to be captured. For if that happens, all is lost."

"Captured? If the Demon King is sealed away, why should I worry about being captured? Is someone after me?" Zelda asked, her stomach coiling into knots.

"There's no time to explain. The servant of the goddess will tell you everything you need to know. You must go now. It's not safe here. You are exactly where they want you. You must make your way to Skyview Temple as quickly as you can. You will be in my prayers. The fate of the surface rests in your hands now, but do not loose hope, you are not alone."

Zelda gave another nod and took her first step into Faron Woods. The old woman watched Zelda walk away until she could no longer see her.


	5. Chapter 5

In an instant, a figure appeared at the Sealed Grounds in a flurry of yellow diamonds. The demon looked around, seeing no trace of the young woman he was searching for. Only a little time had passed since he had brought her down to the surface with his tornado, and yet she was already gone. He was too late. The servant of the goddess must have sent the girl away. He balled his fists in anger and his mind was racing.

His frustration turned to despair. His master was sealed away at the bottom of the pit, there at the Sealed Grounds. He couldn't waste any time to express the full range of his emotions. At least not now. The girl was out there somewhere, and she couldn't have gone far. He disappeared again in a flash of diamonds.

Along the way, something caught his attention. It wasn't the spirit maiden, but he noticed a boy in a green tunic wandering around Faron Woods. The boy also wore a green hat, which covered most of his golden blond hair. The demon recognized this boy. He had been with the spirit maiden when he summoned the tornado. The boy looked a little lost and confused. At the moment, he was trying to talk to an enormous kikwi. The demon chuckled at this and continued to watch. He followed the boy in green as he made his way to Skyview Temple. Maybe he would lead him to the spirit maiden, and he would be able to sense her presence again.

**...**

Link had been on the surface for several hours, and his search had lead him to Skyview Temple. Determined as he was, Link already felt very weary.

Just last night he had learned of his destiny when he was lead by a spirit named Fi to a secret chamber in the statue of the goddess. Fi had told Link that Zelda was still alive, and that he had a great mission to carry out on the surface. When Link heard this, he immediately thought back to what Zelda had said earlier that day. He was kicking himself now for not believing her.

With Fi's assistance, Link believed he was close to finding Zelda. After all, Fi could sense Zelda's aura. He had just entered a large circular room deep within Skyview Temple when he was suddenly taken aback by a blinding light. When the light dissipated, he saw a man standing before him dressed in a dark red cape. The man raised his sword towards the golden door in front of him, but then he hesitated. The man willed his sword to disappear into a multitude of black diamond shaped shards.

"Oh it's you.I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are, not in pieces. Not that your life or death has any consequence. It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her just beyond this door. Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon lord who presides over this land you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim," he told Link proudly as he flipped his long white bangs dramatically. "In truth, I much prefer to be indulged by my full title: Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy."

Link scowled and unsheathed his sword, for the man standing before him had just openly admitted to being responsible for Zelda's disappearance.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy. The girl would have been mine already if it wasn't for that loathsome servant of the goddess who snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?! Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

Ghirahim disappeared momentarily.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed."

Leaning over Link's shoulder, Ghirahim whispered into his ear. "Still it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Ghirahim stuck out his inhumanly long tongue and hissed. Link gasped and quickly turned around. Ghirahim laughed in delight at his reaction.

Link ran at Ghirahim, ready to fight. Ghirahim effortlessly held Link's sword in place with his index and middle fingers. Ghirahim could sense a spirit inside the sword much like himself.

"Impressive sword, but you won't be able to land a blow swinging it around like a novice," he taunted, tossing it aside.

Ghirahim brought out his own sword again. Link charged at him once again, but Ghirahim quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind him. After a few quick strikes, Link collapsed. Ghirahim walked over to Link and leaned down, taking his chin in his hand.

"Whats your name sky child?"

"…Link," he managed to choke out, resisting the urge to be defiant in any way. He'd stand down and live to fight another day if it meant finding Zelda.

"I've spent far too much time teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence is gone, so I have no reason to linger here. Good-bye sky child. You may live this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead".

Ghirahim circled his sword around his body and vanished, leaving Link alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda stood just outside the entrance to the Earth Temple. She took a deep breath, relieved that she had already visited the spring at Skyview Temple.

The spring had been one of the most beautiful sights she had witnessed on the surface so far, but she didn't have the time to enjoy it for long. Once she had purified herself, a portal of light had opened up for her. She had been hesitant to approach the portal, but then she had heard a commotion coming from the next room. She had panicked and ran into the portal.

_I wish I knew who or what made that sound, but there's no way I'm going back to find out. I probably couldn't get back there even if I tried...but what if it was Link?_

The sound of a horn snapped Zelda out of her thoughts. She was soon horrified to see she was surrounded by three red creatures that were roughly her height. Zelda froze, holding the harp close to her chest. She turned to run, but there was no clear path to escape. One of them advanced towards her with a club in hand. Zelda screamed as the bokoblin brought down the club over her head.

**...**

Zelda came to in a sweltering heat. Her head was pounding, and her ears were ringing. She slowly sat up and looked around to realize she was chained to the floor.

_No!_

She came to the realization that she must be deep inside the Earth Temple. If only she could get free, she couldn't be far from the second purification spring. A few bokoblins stood around her as if waiting for someone to arrive. Zelda pulled at the chain with all her strength. It was no good. Zelda buried her face into her knees with dread growing inside her. Then she heard the bokoblins begin to scream and shriek. When she raised her head she saw a tall, slender woman with tan skin holding an orb of energy in her hand. The monsters lay dead around them and soon disappeared in a puff of dark purple smoke.

The woman had very short blonde hair. She had a long section of hair on one side of her head. She also had a teardrop tattoo on one cheek. Zelda couldn't help but feel like this woman was familiar, almost as if they had met in a previous life.

"Greetings, Your Grace. Let me introduce myself. My name is Impa, and I am a servant of the goddess. Hylia, or shall I say "you" entrusted me to assist you on this journey. It is my duty to help you remember what the goddess set out to do."

Cutting the chain binding Zelda, Impa urged, "There's no time to waste. The Earth Spring is in the next room." She pointed ahead to show Zelda the door.

Zelda felt overwhelmed by everything she wanted to ask, but she followed Impa into the Earth Spring and eagerly listened to everything she had to say. The Earth Spring was much like the first. A stone walkway lead up to a statue of the goddess, which was surrounded by shallow, clear water.

"I will accompany you from here on out. After you purify yourself in this spring, we must go to the Temple of Time in Lanayru. You cannot let anyone interfere with this process, even if they're on our side."

"Impa, I want to ask you something."

"hmm?"

"It's concerning how I got here…to the surface. Before I came here, I kept hearing a voice calling out to me…a man's voice."

Impa's face became uncharacteristically pale.

"The voice you heard belongs to a follower of the Demon King, named Ghirahim. He calls himself the demon lord. As you know by now, you are the goddess reborn as a mortal. He seeks to use your soul to resurrect his master. Your Grace, do you remember your life as Hylia? Anything at all?"

"No...I'm very sorry, but I really don't remember much...if anything."

"You'll remember. Just be patient."

Zelda went quiet.

"Your Grace?"

"I don't want to think about what would have happened if you weren't here. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for fulfilling my mission. There's no time to dwell on that. It's time for you to purify yourself."

Zelda approached the nearby statue of the goddess and knelt down to pray.


	7. Chapter 7

A broken chain lay on the floor. Ghirahim stared at the object, devastated . How much longer must he toil before he could bring his master back? To make matters worse, he had been unable to sense the spirit maiden's aura as of late. That meddlesome servant of the goddess must be behind that, he thought.

He had received word from his bokoblin minions that the spirit maiden had been captured and was being held inside the Earth Temple. He went there as quickly as possible with that pins and needles feeling growing inside of him. Once he arrived, he saw that she was already gone, yet again. Not even a single bokoblin was left to explain how the spirit maiden had once again escaped. What incompetent, useless minions they were! Ghirahim felt like he was about to scream but then he heard something.

It was the sound of massive doors creaking open. Ghirahim teleported to the head of a stone dragon statue at the far end of the cavern to get a better view. A figure in green appeared. Ghirahim held his breath, astonished that the sky child was still sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Hadn't he learned his lesson the first time? A few feet in, the boy stopped to look at the broken chain. Another figure emerged from the hilt of his sword. This figure was shiny and blue, and appeared to have feminine features. The figure seemed to be talking to the boy, and then after a brief moment returned to the sword. Ghirahim watched the interaction between the two with growing animosity. He felt incomplete. He longed to be reunited with his master, the Demon King. As the boy came closer, Ghirahim knew where he could channel his anger. He laughed at the sky child's misfortune. He didn't have time to fight him again, but he could create a monster to fight in his stead.

"Oh, it's you. Let me see…No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to have forgotten your name. Not that it matters really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to. I heard my underlings had captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. flustered, even…But what did I find when I arrived? The agent of the goddess…You see, what I'm trying to say is…"

Up until then he had maintained his composure, but then his voice began to falter from anger.

"That goddess serving dog escaped with the girl! I must have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master. I MUST HAVE HER!" Ghirahim shouted, flailing his arms.

Ghirahim paused a moment realizing he had lost his temper. This was not very becoming, so he took a deep breath and continued.

"I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with…complications to plans I laid out so carefully. But now that you're here I can release all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me. I want to introduce you to someone. Don't be shy. It won't take long before my friend burns you to a satisfying crisp, and let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step."

He wasn't about to waste his time with the sky child anymore. He was sure the monster, Scaldera, would end the boy's mediocre existence. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and left the boy to die by his creation.

After a few minutes, Ghirahim felt his creation fading away. He was slightly amused at the sky child's determination, but by this time he felt mostly indifferent. He didn't have time to waste, after all. Now finding the spirit maiden would be twice as difficult. He'd be sure to punish Link later.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda was walking towards the portal of light before her when she heard footsteps behind her. She could hardly believe her eyes. It was Link! Before Zelda could run to him, Impa stopped her.

"I cannot permit you to go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself and focus on the task at hand," Impa told Zelda, holding out an arm.

Zelda frowned. She gritted her teeth and turned around, hanging her head.

"I..I'm sorry Link. I have to go," Zelda muttered, as she trudged towards the portal of light, leaving Impa with Link.

Zelda found herself in the middle of a vast desert. The sunlight beating down on her was almost unbearable in her condition. She could see a huge golden symbol in the distance. She recognized the symbol vaguely. It must be a representation of the Triforce, she reasoned. The Triforce was held up by a enormous golden bird. She couldn't help but think the bird looked almost like a Loftwing. Perhaps her memories were returning after all. This wasn't the first time she had seen this symbol. The collar of her dress was the same shape. She waited patiently for Impa to join her, and when she arrived they began their walk to the Temple off in the distance.

"We are very close now. We will pass through the Gate of Time, where we will travel to the distant past. Once there, you may wait for Link. You must tell him what he has to do next."

By the time they reached the Temple of Time, Zelda was out of breath and her head was still pounding from earlier, but she refrained from complaining. She assumed Impa to be the type to not want to hear it. Impa turned back towards the massive doors they had came through. A ball of energy formed in her hand and she flung it toward the heavy stone doors, rendering them inaccessible.

Opposite of the collapsed stone doors stood a large purple gear which was perpetually turning. Impa explained to Zelda that this was the Gate of Time.

Zelda took out the harp and played the Ballad of the Goddess while singing along. Just as Zelda sang the final words, there was a loud crash behind them. The rubble that had been blocking the door had been obliterated in an instant. The sky began to turn dark, and Zelda felt her insides fill with dread as she was reminded of the tornado. She heard an all too familiar voice laughing manically.

She saw a figure emerge from the dust. It appeared to be a man dressed in a dark red cape. He dashed towards them at an impossible speed with a black sword in hand. Impa rushed toward him creating a blue barrier around herself just before his sword could make contact. The man started to swing his sword violently against the barrier like he was going at it with all his energy. He growled insults at Impa.

Zelda felt completely helpless. Her heart was racing as she watched Impa struggle to maintain the barrier between her and the attacker.

"Your Grace, go to the gate, quickly!"

Zelda stood frozen in terror. It took her a moment to react.

"Go!"

As Zelda turned to run, she glanced back momentarily to see the man thrust his sword with such force against the barrier that it shattered. Impa went flying backwards, screaming in shock and immense pain. She fell to the ground with a loud thud and lay motionless. Without a moments hesitation Zelda ran to her side. She was still breathing, but appeared to be unconscious.

_Oh no! What now?_

Then the man turned his attention toward her, and she could get a better look at his features. His hair was as white as snow, and the left half of his face was obscured by a curtain of bangs. His lips were the same color of white as his hair. The area under his eyes were both thickly lined with purple. On his left cheek she could see a diamond design when his bangs swayed in the wind. A large blue diamond-shaped jewel hung from his right ear.

He smiled widely at her, filling her with fear like never before. She had never seen anyone smile at her this way, but everything in her told her it was evil. Zelda turned to run again, but her legs felt like jelly. Everything around her began to turn hazy. Her brain was telling her to run, but she felt like she was running in slow motion. He quickly picked her up and effortlessly hoisted her over his shoulder. To her surprise, he held her so gently, as if she were the most precious treasure to him. In her shock, Zelda dropped the harp and it clattered loudly to the stone floor. The man gave an insane, victorious laugh.

"My dear spirit maiden, let's not keep the Demon King waiting."

She was sure of it now. It was the same voice she had heard on Skyloft. This was the demon lord Impa had warned her about?! Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and Zelda's vision whited out as they were enveloped in yellow diamonds.


	9. Chapter 9

When Zelda opened her eyes, she realized she was back at the Sealed Grounds. Sitting her down momentarily, Ghirahim began to examine her closely. He grabbed her arm and pulled up one of her long sleeves. He did this in a hasty fashion, first one arm and then the other.

"You must be in perfect condition to revive the Demon King. You're not hurt are you?"

Before Zelda could get a word in, Ghirahim was pulling up the hem of the dress and running his hands up her legs, searching for any sign of injury. Zelda instinctively tried to shove Ghirahim away, but he maintained his grip on her, unfazed. He stopped inspecting her and looked straight into her eyes.

"If you were not the goddess reborn I'd punish you for your audacity. Or do you want to end up as a crater in the ground?" he growled, frustrated.

She struggled in his grip at that frightening mental image. He gave her a smirk and softened his voice.

"My lovely goddess, I've been searching all over the surface to find you," he said running a gloved hand through her hair tenderly. "And now..."

Ghirahim trailed off. He was now pulling his hand back and looking at his glove. It was stained red with blood.

Ghirahim was shaking in anger. "Those idiots! Can't those bokoblins follow simple orders? It looks like the ritual will have to wait."

He held Zelda tightly in his grip and snapped his fingers, disappearing again.

Materializing, Zelda saw that she was in a beautifully furnished room. It was easily one of the biggest rooms she'd ever seen. There was only one door. Zelda wondered at the point of a door when Ghirahim could teleport. Sunlight poured through a window and reflected off the white marble floor. A king sized canopy bed was the focus of the room. Other pieces of furniture included a vanity table with an attached mirror.

"Welcome to my abode. I hope you'll find it to your liking."

Zelda was beginning to catch on to his mind numbing, insincere politeness. This exquisitely furnished room matched Ghirahim's eccentric taste so much so that she assumed he must have used his powers to create everything.

"My deepest regrets to leave you here, but I must dispose of those two maggots. I can't let them get in my way, not when I'm this close. What are their names? Link and Impa?"

"Don't you hurt my friends!" Zelda screamed at him.

"Hurt them? No, I'm just going to snuff out their very existence. While I'm gone, why don't you be a good girl and go to sleep."

"Never!" Zelda snapped, still trying to maneuver out of his tight grip.

"I don't believe that was a request."

He gently placed a gloved hand on her forehead. Zelda began to feel drowsy. The last thing she heard was Ghirahim's voice.

"My dear Spirit Maiden, your assertiveness is certainly adorable, but let's not forget who's in charge here. You may have been the goddess in your past life, but I don't follow your orders. My loyalty is to the Demon King."

Zelda collapsed to the floor at Ghirahim's feet. He looked down at her broken form and shook his head as he laughed. He had to remind himself that this pathetic creature housed the soul of the goddess. Her long white dress was heavily soiled with dirt and perspiration. Despite this, Ghirahim had to admit that this girl before him was quite lovely. He was filled with a strange curiosity about her. His only company had been the bokoblins. He knew his master would probably be gloating if he could see what Hylia had been reduced to. He would clean her up. He wouldn't dare offer his master a filthy goddess.

Ghirahim willed her to rise in mid air. Zelda remained deep in sleep. His magic wrapped around her like ribbons obscuring her form. The garb of the goddess disappeared and yellow diamonds against flesh were soon replaced by skintight fabric. It was much like his own clothes, but Ghirahim had to admit he liked the way it looked on her.

Taking her in his arms, he could sense her heartbeat inside her small frame. She was breathing lightly and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

_Such a shame. Such beauty, such grace, only be wasted and destroyed soon..._

Ghirahim rebuked himself inwardly. The Demon King would not be pleased if he knew what Ghirahim was thinking. He tucked her into the canopy bed and sat down on the edge next to her to take a closer look at the deep cut on the top of her head. Ghirahim wasn't one to tend to wounds, especially a human's, but he quickly reminded himself that his master depended on it. What if the wound became infected and she died? This might be his only opportunity.

Ghirahim stood up and looked around the room, making sure there was no way for her to escape. He would return soon with the items necessary. If the sky child or servant of the goddess were to get in his way, he'd make them wish they had never been born. Their shrill screams would make all his hard work worthwhile. He'd make sure the spirit maiden would hear their screams of agony as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda felt so comfortable wrapped up in the silky sheets. They were far more luxurious than anything on Skyloft, and yet, she longed to go back.

Images of home played out in her dreams. She dreamed of picking pumpkins with Link; playing with her father's beloved pet, Mia; and of meeting her Loftwing when she was little. Up until now, her world had been so small and familiar.

Zelda was trying to remember where she was exactly. It had only been a day, but Zelda felt as though she had been asleep a very long time. Even Skyloft felt like the distant past. She was on the surface, in some room designed by a demon lord. He was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She didn't know how to react. Her eyes simply widened in fear as she recalled everything the old lady and Impa had said. "If you are captured, all is lost." But it couldn't be true, could it? Surely, Link and Impa were looking for her right at this very moment, weren't they? Were they even still alive to look for her?

Ghirahim was sitting at the vanity table, looking at himself in the mirror. He seemed quite pleased with his appearance. He had taken off his cape cape. Now she could see what he wore under it. It was a white unitard with diamond cutouts that exposed parts of his chest, stomach, and legs.

Zelda realized that her head didn't hurt as much as before. She touched the top of her head. There was a gash there. She recalled when she had been captured by the bokoblins at the Earth temple. She had been knocked unconscious from a blow to the head. She looked at her hand, but there was no trace of blood. Had it been cleaned? Zelda pulled the covers away from herself to realize she was wearing new clothes, a white unitard, just like the one Ghirahim wore. Zelda felt a wave of nausea wash over her, feeling so exposed.

"What did you do with my dress, you creep!?" Zelda demanded.

Ghirahim turned and smiled, admiring his work.

"I took the liberty of giving you a fabulous new outfit. Do you like it? I think it looks much better on you than that old rag you were wearing before. Well? Say 'thank you'."

Zelda carefully considered her next question. She swallowed hard, unable to conceal her fear.

"Did you...find them... Link or Impa?"

"I couldn't find either of them. No matter, the surface is a dangerous place. The sky child would be hard pressed to last another day. I'll deal with that twig, Impa, if the need arises."

Zelda didn't dare ask another question about Link or Impa. She would have to be satisfied for now.

Ghirahim stood up and strode over to the bed where Zelda sat. He leaned down until she could feel his lips nearly trace her neck. Her heart fluttered involuntarily in her chest. No one had been this close to her before. She tensed up nervously at his touch, but she didn't pull away. He whispered into her ear.

"My little goddess won't try to escape from here, will she? You see, it's impossible for you to leave this room without my help. If you attempt it, there will be consequences. Does my precious girl understand?"

"...Yes...", Zelda answered.

"Unfortunately, that wound will take some time to heal," he said running his hands through her hair again. "I suppose I have to feed you in order to keep you in good health until the ritual."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and a large bowl of various fruits appeared.

"Go ahead. You may eat as much as you wish," he said as he held it out to her.

Zelda hesitated. Did she really want to accept food that had just come out of nowhere or take it from someone like Ghirahim?

"Do you really think I'd do something to your food? I'm afraid you have no choice except to trust me."

Zelda looked down. She was hungry, but didn't want to take any chances.

Ghirahim sighed. He reached into the bowl, grabbed a small apple, and took a bite of it.

"See? It's safe. Now eat!"

Zelda took the basket. She set it in her lap and ate, knowing Ghirahim wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Well?"

"They're...very good," Zelda answered honestly. She suddenly felt very self conscious to be watched so carefully while being made to eat. She was quickly catching on that Ghirahim demanded praise for every little thing he did for her.

As the days passed, sleeping became her usual pattern. It was a way for her to escape and disassociate. Ghirahim was always there, watching from a chair next to her bedside.

However, on one particular night, Zelda awoke to find herself alone. Worse yet, she still don't know where she was on the surface, not even which region. Zelda was suddenly filled with dread that only grew after several hours of waiting, until she grew exasperated.

_What if he has found another way to revive his master and has forgotten about me? What if I can't get out of this room? Link or Impa will find me. Right? Right?_

Worry turned to panic the longer she waited. She would use this as an opportunity to try to escape, feeling certain her captor would not come back to punish her. She had to try at least.

She frantically rammed herself into the only door. It was apparently locked by some kind of magic, because it wouldn't budge at all. She hoped by some miracle it would break, but no matter how hard she tried nothing happened. She went to the window and banged her fist against it. Still nothing... except a sore hand. She screamed as loudly as she could, hoping someone would hear her.

Zelda felt hands around her waist pulling her away from the window.

Foolish girl, you've been trying to escape?!" Ghirahim shouted.

Before Zelda could react, her back was thrust against the wall with some force. He held her up against the wall, her legs straddled around his waist, so he could position her in such a way that they were eye to eye and nose to nose.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please put me down. This is hurting my back!" Zelda whined. Her spine ached from being pushed against a hard, ungiving surface. She squirmed uncomfortably, realizing her compromising position. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?" Ghirahim asked coldly. "I was pretty generous with that dear friend of yours and your guard dog, but I could have easily maimed them if I so desired. The goddesses could not conceive a worse punishment than what I could do to you."

"You wouldn't, in fact you can't hurt me, because you need me to revive that abomination of a master you serve!" Zelda said defiantly.

"How dare you! Girl, you're fortunate you are of more use to me alive. Stop taking advantage of my inability to punish you and cooperate, filthy wretch!"

She clawed at his exposed neck and shoulders with her fingernails. He grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them to the wall. The pain increased.

Zelda began to sob. "Please, just put me down. I'll cooperate. I promise! I won't try to escape again. I'll do whatever you want."

He let her slide down from the wall and onto the floor. She buried her face into her knees, wondering if all hope was lost. She had just made a promise to cooperate with the demon lord.

_What have I done?_

"I...I thought you weren't coming back," she cried softly.

Ghirahim folded his arms over his chest and nodded towards the bed.

"I'll forgive your little outburst, this time. Your pleas for mercy are quite adorable, my lovely golden haired girl".

Zelda got back into bed and curled into a ball, wondering to herself so many questions. Why didn't she hate him? Sure, she was afraid and nervous around him, but why didn't she hate his guts? Why did he insist on calling her 'lovely' and 'adorable' time and time again over the course of her captivity? Zelda was puzzled by Ghirahim's treatment of her, but she was even more perplexed at her inability to hate him.

Zelda shut her eyes tightly, hoping all this was a nightmare and she'd wake up back in her own bed on Skyloft. She eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It was still dark when she opened her eyes. Moonlight poured through the window, illuminating the room just enough to see a few feet in front of her. This wasn't a nightmare. This was all too real. She wept bitterly.

Ghirahim rose from his vanity table and sat down next to her.

"This type of behavior is not becoming of the goddess reborn. Get a grip, girl. I can't have my room flooded in goddess tears."

She just wanted someone, anyone to comfort her. She leaned her head against his chest and cried.

"When it comes time for the ritual...promise me it will be painless as possible...," she said softly.

Ghirahim stared blankly into the distance and stroked her hair.

**...**

The next few days passed very quickly, and she began to get used to his presence. He often told her stories about his master. Ghirahim's ability to talk about himself was extraordinary though. Sometimes he'd spend several minutes in front of the mirror sighing over his appearance. He obviously took great pride in his physical attributes. Sometimes Zelda would glance over and admire them as well. He had perfectly shaped lips that looked soft. His hair was always perfectly groomed. Everything about him left her captivated. Once, Ghirahim noticed her gaze. "Don't I just leave you breathless?" he asked holding his arms out as if showing off his physique. Zelda looked away quickly, blushing.

She had to admit that his personality was a bit obnoxious, but deep inside, his flamboyant disposition made her laugh. Everyday he seemed a little happier as he monitored the wound on her head as it healed over.

"You don't have to address me as Spirit Maiden. My name is Zelda," she told him one day, trying to coax him to use her name and not her title.

Eventually the day came when the gash had healed completely.

"The time has come to revive my master. It's a shame really. I was having so much fun with you. How might I reward my fair spirit maiden for her cooperation?" he teased, pulling her out of bed. Zelda looked down at the floor, sadly.

Holding her close again, they were off to the Sealed Grounds. She felt a strange comfort when pressed close to him like this, bits of their bare skin touching. She had somehow become infatuated with him. She had to admit, not being able to control her feelings about him was embarrassing. It was the oddest feeling. She wasn't afraid anymore. She felt more of a profound sadness that it had to end this way. In her head she knew she shouldn't feel this way towards him, but her emotions had betrayed her. She wondered what Impa would say. Zelda imagined Impa scolding her, sure that Impa would be as disgusted with her as she felt about herself now.

At the Sealed Grounds, Ghirahim looked at the marble stake impaled in the ground.

"My master...Demise," Ghirahim said, yearningly.

"Please don't do this. Your master, he's just using you. You can do better than this!" Zelda pleaded.

"No, no, I want this. Stop this foolishness! It is my purpose," Ghirahim shot back.

Ghirahim simply held held out a hand towards Zelda and she began to levitate. She rested on her back in mid air just under his hands. His hands moved back and forth a few inches above her body, but she could feel his touch, as if caressing her. A mixture of pain and ecstasy flooded through her as she felt her soul begin to leave her body.

"In a few moments you will become one with the Demon King, and your soul will be a part of him for all eternity," Ghirahim announced.

This was the worst thing that could have happened to her, not just her, but for the world that she was supposed to protect. Zelda prayed for a way out, and it was the most sincere prayer she ever made. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto the ground.

Zelda looked up at Ghirahim, and he was looking back at her. She saw a new expression on his face, a look she thought was ambivalence, a look of conflict.

The ground began to rumble, and Ghirahim's expression changed to that of concern. Zelda fell to the ground with a thud, regaining complete consciousness.

"What happened to my powers?! How could this happen? I've been waiting for this moment for so long! Why is this happening?" Ghirahim exclaimed, beginning to hyperventilate. Zelda backed away a few feet. The ground was still rumbling. Something was very wrong.

The stake in the ground started to spew a thick black mist. A behemoth of a monster rose out from the ground and towered over them. It was covered in black scales. It's wide maw opened to reveal a long row of sharp, pointy teeth. The stake was now on top of its head. The Imprisoned started to lumber forward on two thick legs, oblivious that its servant and its sacrifice were in front of it.

"Master! It's me! What are you doing?" Ghirahim pleaded.

Zelda screamed and closed her eyes tight, as she prepared to be crushed. She instead felt someone shove her. She opened her eyes to see Ghirahim lying on the ground, unconscious. The Imprisoned continued it's ascent towards the temple, its footsteps shaking the ground with every step.

Before she could act, she saw Link jumping down the side of the pit and floating down with his sailcloth.

"Hey!" she heard Impa shout. "Link, you can restore the seal using the Skyward Strike!" Impa instructed.

"Zelda, get back! Let me take care of this," Link warned.

The Imprisoned was making his way towards the temple, and Link was doing his best to keep it at bay by shoving the stake back into it's head. Link did this three times, and the Imprisoned was finally sucked back into the ground from where it came. Link used a Skyward Strike on the stake that remained to restore the seal.

"Link! I'm over here!" Zelda called to him.

He walked over to her. He gave Zelda a grieved look, like it was the end of the world.

"Zelda, get away from him!"

"He saved me," she said blankly, hardly believing it herself.

Impa came closer to see what was going on.

"Impa, I'm so glad you're alright!" Zelda said relieved.

"Impa, tell Zelda to come to her senses and...Zelda, why are you dressed like that?"

Zelda then realized she was still wearing the unitard that Ghirahim had given her, so that they were dressed very much alike.

"Oh...um...this...," Zelda said, trying to cover herself more with her hands.

Impa finally spoke. "Your Grace, the ritual may have failed, but this isn't over yet. You must still maintain the seal until Demise is defeated. The failed ritual may have only further weakened it."

Zelda looked down at Ghirahim's broken and battered form silently.

"I'm going to finish him off. This is payback for everything he put me through," Link said as he unsheathed the goddess sword.

Zelda covered Ghirahim's body with her own, shielding him from Link.

"Zelda, what are you doing? Move out of the way!"

"Link, I want to go back to Skyloft. Just for a little while? Please?" Zelda begged.

Link sighed. "Zelda, What are you saying? Don't you care about your destiny?"

Impa looked down at Zelda cradling Ghirahim's unconscious body in her arms.

"It seems Her Grace has had a change of heart," she said sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Ghirahim opened his eyes and looked around the small, unfamiliar room. A sudden surge of pain shot through him. He had been placed on a cushion on the floor. The first person he saw was Zelda. Zelda's clothes were different now, very plain and functional. Despite this, her appearance glowed with good health, her beauty almost goddess like.

"Good morning," she said, smiling down at him.

"What is this place?"

"You're on Skyloft now, or to be more exact the Knight Academy. Ghirahim, why did you save me like that...down at the Sealed Grounds?"

Ghirahim paused for a moment and replied with some hostility, "I could ask you the same question."

"You mean why did I bring you to Skyloft? Well...it would be rather dumb of me to simply leave my enemy for dead, don't you think? At least I can keep an eye on you here," Zelda stated.

"Why didn't you just kill me then? What worth am I to the Demon King without my powers?"

"Don't talk like that," Zelda said, standing up.

"This is absurd. I demand that you restore my powers and return me to to the Surface. I am Demon Lord Ghirahim. You can't keep me here!" he said trying to summon any remaining dignity or authority he had left.

"You know I can't allow that. I don't want anyone else getting hurt again, not even you," Zelda replied calmly.

Ghirahim turned away from her. Zelda continued to talk to him regardless.

"When you're feeling up to it, I will show you around. The Knight Academy has its own sparring hall I think you'd like."

"What?! Because of you, I lost the one thing that meant everything to me. If it wasn't for my weakened state, I would give you the most excruciating death possible!"

Zelda looked like she was close to tears. "I know you don't mean that. It's all empty threats, and you know it."

With that Zelda went into the hallway, taking one last look at Ghirahim, before quietly shutting the door.

He asked himself the same questions, trying to come to terms with the truth. Why had the ritual failed? Ghirahim couldn't find an answer, or rather there was something he didn't want to admit to himself. But he knew it deep down inside, because he had acted on it when he saved her. This pathetic human girl had gone from simply a tool that he would use to revive his master to someone he suddenly didn't want to loose. He was angry with himself. He was angry with her. He hadn't fulfilled his purpose, she had robbed him of it by simply being herself. He tossed and turned unable to rest.

**...**

The students who witnessed the man limping down the hall were mystified. He obviously wasn't one of them. The small handful of students at the academy all knew each other, and they had never seen this man before.

Ghirahim paid no attention to the questioning glances of the students. He made his way outside and past a student in a yellow tunic.

"Out of my way!" Ghirahim growled, barely able to restrain hurling further insults at the student who reminded him of Link.

Pipit watched the man go into the sparring hall before abandoning his nightly rounds to ask about this strange newcomer.

The sparring hall was empty. Ghirahim hadn't seen Zelda on his way down. For that much he was thankful. He looked around for a sword, hoping some negligent student might have left one lying about. The only one he could find was a pathetically dull blade.

He thought about how would never be able to resurrect the Demon King. He was useless to his master now. The world his master wanted to create would never become a reality.

Ghirahim fell to his knees and thrust the sword as hard as he could into his stomach. He Fell onto his back, his blood starting to pool on the floor. As his consciousness was slipping away, he heard the doors of the sparring hall fly open. He could hear Zelda screaming and crying as he watched the light fade, feeling a deep sense of regret.


	12. Chapter 12

"You are worthless, less than worthless!" a voice boomed.

Ghirahim was in a dark void. He could only hear voices.

"Master, I tried!"

"You tried? Hah! You cheap, pathetic servant. The goddess reborn's attraction to you cost me my resurrection. Such a waste of my power to create you..."

The voice faded.

A new voice faded in, this one a thunderous, heavenly female voice. "Why do you continue to cling to an ungrateful master? You'll be given one last chance. I grant you freedom, you just have to accept it."

**...**

"He's gravely injured. I don't think he can pull through this time," Gaepora told his daughter, who became increasingly distraught. She couldn't stop crying.

"Maybe this is for the best, my dear. He doesn't belong here. Now your friend, Link, is worried about you. I'm sure he'll listen to anything on your mind."

Gaepora turned to leave Zelda to herself.

After a few moments she heard a familiar knock on her door, like a secret password she shared with her best friend.

"Come in," she said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Zelda, Why do you care so much about Ghirahim? He's the cause of all this. He nearly killed both of us. I don't know what happened between you two, but how could you cry over him after all he's done?" Link asked, looking confused.

"I can't accurately describe it to you, Link. No matter how much I try to reason with myself that I should be happy, it never helps. I guess I pity him. Hating him would only be a misplacement of where the real blame lies. Ghirahim just did was he was created to do. With what little free will he had, he showed me kindness that he didn't have to. I didn't believe it at first either. He could have ignored me when I cried, but he didn't. It was like he actually enjoyed my company. When I was with him, I felt something I've never experienced before. Do you think there's anything that could save him? I don't know what I'll do with myself if I lose him. I brought him here, so he's my responsibility. I can't just let him die."

Link thought for a moment and sighed, a little frustrated by Zelda's outlandish request. "There is something that might save him. I'll be back with it as soon as possible. But if he causes any trouble I'll personally turn him into remlit food."

"Thank you," she said, wiping her eyes.

After Link had gone, Zelda went to see Ghirahim, who had been moved to Gaepora's office. Ghirahim was laying on the mat, struggling to breathe. She held his hand in hers and waited for Link's return. Every now and then, she could feel Ghirahim squeeze her hand lightly.

After what seemed like hours, Link returned with a glass bottle. He handed the bottle to Zelda, and she could see a small pink light flying around inside.

"It's a fairy. It can heal almost any injury. Zelda, I can't tell you what to do. I'm sure you know how I feel. I can't make the decision for you, but I guess I'll stand behind whatever you decide to do."

After Link left, she said a silent prayer. Zelda uncorked the bottle, and the fairy went to the dying demon lord on the floor. The fairy flew around Ghirahim's stomach, healing it instantly.

Ghirahim's breathing eased and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"You saved me again? Why haven't you given up on me? As a follower of the Demon King, I do not deserve your mercy and I should not want it."

Zelda's voice hitched as she struggled to get the words out. It came out as a faint whisper.

"I can't go back to the way things were before I met you, if you're not with me."

Ghirahim wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

**...**

"I know it's only been a few days, but I should go back to the Surface. You and I both know that it's not over yet," Link said, sounding serious.

Zelda and Link sat on a small plateau on Skyloft, where Link had asked her to meet him.

Link continued. "I want to see this through. I need to find out what I need to do next. When the old woman at the Sealed Grounds asks about you..."

"Just tell her I'm safe," Zelda cut Link off.

"I will...What's all this about maintaining the seal? Do you know what Impa meant?" Link asked.

"That I don't know yet... I'm still trying to recover all my memories. So I guess Impa told you about me? About Hylia."

"Yeah, and she gave me this..."

Link produced the golden harp and showed it to her. Zelda gave Link a relieved look.

"I can't believe I forgot, but I'm happy it's in safe hands. You should hold onto it. You might need it. Well, I should go now," Zelda told him as she stood up. "I hope you return soon, and please come back safe."

Link smiled as he looked up at her and nodded. She waved a quick good-bye before running off in the direction of the Knight Academy.

**...**

"Let me show you the proper way to do it," Ghirahim smirked as he watched Zelda hack at the logs in the sparring hall.

"What do you mean 'proper' way? I think my way is just fine, thank you very much," she said indignantly.

Ghirahim smiled and walked up behind her. He wrapped a hand around Zelda's arm, leaning in close.

"Try swinging like this," he said as he moved her arm to show how she should swing.

In reality, she only pretended to not know how to swing the sword so she could get close to him.

**...**

Skyloft's annual festival was held a few days later. Everyone gathered around the plaza. Link returned from the surface for the night so he would be be able to attend. Groose, Cawlin, and Strich were hanging out together off to the side, mocking the people that were dancing. Ghirahim and Zelda walked down the dirt path from the Knight Academy. The villagers stared in shocked silence. Who was this man? Ghirahim payed no attention to them and smiled smugly down at Zelda.

Zelda waved to Link across the way and he returned the gesture. Groose approached Link and appeared to be questioning him, looking wildly confused, pointing at Ghirahim and Zelda. Link put a hand on Groose's shoulder and walked him back to the corner like he was explaining something. At least now Groose would stop bullying Link, Zelda thought to herself, smiling.

Ghirahim and Zelda walked into the crowd and danced together to the harp songs being played. He held her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around him as they looked into each others eyes. The dance ended and she beckoned him towards the waterfall on the other end of Skyloft.

"There's something I want to show you," she said. They walked through the cave and emerged on the other side. A small waterfall flowed in front of them and all the stars in the sky shined brightly in the darkness.

"This is where I first heard your voice calling out to me that day. I never imagined all this in my wildest dreams, but I don't regret any of it," Zelda said.

Standing in the moonlight, she took in his appearance without looking away. She leaned against his body, resting her face against his chest.

"When you were in my care on the surface, I often watched you while you slept..I wanted you, but I knew I had to deny myself or it would mean the ritual to revive my master would be void...but to tell you the truth, I don't want to be used by him anymore. I deserve better, greater things. I've decided I'm going to live for myself now, and for you. I've realized I want you more than anything else. I've wanted this from you for so long," he explained to her softly.

He leaned down to meet her face to face. Their lips met, and they stayed like that for the longest time, and when she grew tired, she fell asleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Ghirahim and Zelda stood at the entrance of the Knight Academy. She told him the same thing almost every day. "You don't have to walk around Skyloft aimlessly. You can stay here with me."

"Darling, you know I don't belong at the academy or even on Skyloft. I'm only here for you. Until later...," he said kissing the top of her head.

Zelda watched him turn and walk away through the front gate. She had hoped that he would adjust to life on Skyloft, but as long as he was safe she was happy. The people of Skyloft often eyed him with curiosity and suspicion. They knew he came from the surface. Children would often walk over to Ghirahim and try to strike up a conversation, only for their parents to pull them away. This didn't bother Ghirahim. He was amused by their reactions to him.

**...**

Zelda went upstairs to take a bath, which was her morning routine. She disrobed and arranged her waist length hair into a bun on top of her head. Settling into the bath, she thought of the previous night, particularly that kiss and everything Ghirahim had said. She wanted every night to be like that. She smiled until her cheeks were sore. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her life as Hylia. Lately, she was able to recall more and more of it. She could remember sending her people into the sky and the different land dwelling races that assisted her during the battle thousands of years ago. She remembered how Hylia had sealed away Demise. She had no memories of Ghirahim, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate. She got out of the bath and put on a fresh set of clothes. She brushed her hair and arranged it as she always did.

She went back downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast. Groose and his buddies sat together as always and were goofing off. They were a particularly boisterous group, so she sat down at the other table. She sat next to Karane, who was the only other female student at the Academy.

"Us females have to stick together," she had told Zelda once. Karane and Zelda weren't particularly close, but their living quarters were only separated by a wooden partition.

The lunch lady, Henya, brought out a plate of food when she saw Zelda sit down. Breakfast consisted of pumpkin bread and eggs. Zelda thanked her for the meal and began to eat. Karane scooted closer to Zelda and said very quietly, "I saw you at the dance last night with that kinky looking guy you brought back from the surface."

Zelda laughed, "His name is Ghirahim."

"I want to go to the surface, too!" Karane said.

"Hmmm, you might be able to someday soon," Zelda replied, shoving the last bit of pumpkin bread into her mouth.

She told Karane she would see her later and turned to leave, but she was startled to see Groose standing in her way. Cawlin and Strich still sat at their table watching intently.

"Link told me everything about that freak. What does this Ghirahim guy have that I don't?"

"None of your business, Groose. Step off!"

Groose looked slighted. "He's got the ugliest face I've ever seen. How do you fall for a guy like that?"

"Get your eyes checked, Groose!" Zelda shouted as she went back upstairs to her room. She slammed the door.

"Ugh, he's a jerk, he's a jerk!" Zelda groaned. She heard the door to her father's office open from the other side of the hall.

"Oh, is that you, Zelda? I've been meaning to talk to you," said Gaepora, his voice growing closer. "What is troubling you, my dear?" She could tell he was right outside her door now.

"It's nothing...," she lied.

"Well, if you'd like to talk, you know where to find me," he said. She heard his door shut again.

She let out a long sigh and crossed the hall to his office, feeling a little guilty. His office was a fairly large room with a wooden desk, a stain glass window, and several shelves lined with many books. Headmaster Gaepora was quite the scholar. There were books on almost any subject from ancient legends, to the history of Skyloft, and even practical information on Loftwings. When Zelda entered the room, he was admiring his massive book collection.

"Good morning, Father."

"And good morning to you. What's on your mind, my dear?"

"It's very complicated. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"You know, Zelda, I was there when Link acquired the goddess sword inside the statue. As much as I worried, I knew Link would find you. I know that whatever you and Link are up to is of great importance, so if you feel burdened by whatever is happening on the surface, I will listen."

"You might want to sit down for what I have to tell you. As you probably already know, Link is the goddess's chosen hero. I know I should have explained all this sooner, but...Ghirahim was responsible for that dark tornado the day of the Wing Ceremony. Please believe me when I say this. You see...I am...I was the goddess."

Zelda stopped short there knowing she shouldn't tell him anymore than that. He already looked quite alarmed, confused, and overwhelmed.

"What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"No, it's true, father. Just like you, I had a hard time believing it at first, but everything that happened on the surface only validated it as the truth. I know it's true, because I possess the goddess's memories. I know everything contained in those books over there, and I know so much more."

"My very own daughter turned out to be the goddess... It certainly wasn't a coincidence that you were chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's Wing Ceremony. I must say I feel humbled and unworthy to have you as my daughter, but I'm very concerned about you becoming so close to Ghirahim. You're telling me I almost lost you forever because of him, and yet, you've asked me to help save him these past two times? Had I known he was responsible for your disappearance, I might have thrown him off Skyloft myself. However, I can't ignore the cries of my daughter or the request of a goddess. I'm trying my best to understand. It just doesn't make any sense to me. As the headmaster of this academy I am an expert on the history of Skyloft and bird riding, but this...this is just beyond my comprehension. It's a shame your mother passed away when you were born. I'm sure she would have some words of wisdom to share with you regarding these sort of matters."

"Please don't worry so much about me, father."

"I just want you to be cautious. Listen, if you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you. I will."

**...**

Back in her room, Zelda sat down to write in her journal. Her last entry had been the night before the Wing Ceremony. She began to write about the surface and recent events. She had quite a lot to write about, and by the time she finished her shoulder ached. As she rubbed her sore shoulder, she heard voices outside her room.

"Move aside boy, you are testing my patience," said Ghirahim.

"Just try getting past me. Why did Zelda save a creep like you? Have you come to trade makeup tips with her or something? Ha!" Groose taunted.

"How dare you insult me! You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair is making my gorge rise."

Groose raised his voice more, "Make me!"

Zelda heard a loud smack, the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. Groose cried out and she heard his footsteps grow distant. Ghirahim finally came in, looking quite pleased with himself. Zelda smiled widely.

"That's Groose. He is like that with everyone who is close to me," Zelda explained.

"I thought I'd let my adorable golden haired girl have some time to think about everything I said last night," Ghirahim said confidently holding a hand out towards her. Rising from her chair, Zelda walked over to him, taking his hand.

"I can't stop thinking about it. I was so happy last night. Promise me we'll have many more nights like that," she said, smiling.

"I've never felt so filled with joy in all my existence. I'm not sure how to deal with this strange new emotion, but I know I have to have you. I'm afraid you have choice in this matter, you belong to me now," he said mischievously. He quickly twirled Zelda around and pulled her close to him. He caressed her belly and she quivered.

"Is my spirit maiden ticklish?" he teased, placing a hand under her top to trace his fingertips along her skin. She tried to keep from laughing too loud, but that only made it worse.

"Ghirahim, s-stop, everyone will...hear!" she said in between breaths.

"Then, let them hear," he said laughing, too.

She was on the floor now, trying to squirm out of his grip, but he was much stronger and quicker than her.

"Hey, whats going on over there?" Karane said from the other side of the room, the partition being the only source of privacy.

Ghirahim finally stopped his tickle torture. His insane laughter came to a halt slowly.

"Until next time," Ghirahim said, heading out.


	14. Chapter 14

Zelda sat on one of the wooden ledges at the plaza, admiring the view. Beams of light emanated from the cloud barrier below. Zelda thought of Link using them to travel back and forth from Skyloft to the surface. Everything that the people of Skyloft had previously thought about the surface had become obsolete in the past few weeks. Before, travel to and from the surface was unthinkable. Now Link could come and go as he pleased.

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda noticed Link's Crimson Loftwing heading towards Skyloft. When he saw her there, he jumped from his Loftwing and brought out his sailcloth.

Zelda stood up to greet him, dusting off her clothes.

"Whats new?" she asked.

"Actually, that's just what I came to talk to you about. The old lady at the Sealed Grounds tells me it's imperative that you return to the surface. She says that the seal binding the Imprisoned is so weak it could break at any moment."

"I guess I have no choice... I have to go back," Zelda hesitated, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Let's go, then," Link motioned for her to follow him on her Loftwing, pointing to the green beam of light over the clouds.

"Wait, Link...Do you think we could leave tomorrow morning?"

"But why?"

"I want to be more prepared, and I have some people to say goodbye to. I didn't get to last time. I hope you understand."

Link sighed and then finally managed the words, "Alright, we'll meet here in the morning."

Zelda had been dreading this the most. She dreaded meeting the old lady again, who had told her to avoid capture at all costs. What would Zelda tell her? Would the old priestess be disappointed in her the same way that Impa had been? Zelda wanted life to go on as it was now, but she didn't want Hylia's sacrifice to be in vain. She blamed and scolded herself for not doing the right thing. She had spared her enemy's life and brought him back to Skyloft, where he could have been a threat. She knew it wasn't right, but she couldn't bear to take any of it back. She had conflicting thoughts and feelings, and it was eating away at her inside. There was no one who could understand this inner conflict. Not Link, not her father. It had to be one of the most lonely feelings in the world.

The dread continued to build up all day. Zelda waited until nightfall in her room going over what she would say. She opened the cabinet to find the outfit Ghirahim had given her. Oddly it was now one of her most precious possessions, but she hadn't worn it since the failed ritual. She quickly changed into it for tonight's meeting. Feeling self conscious, she cracked the door and looked out into the hallway, making sure that no one was watching. It seems everyone has gone to bed. Perfect. She sneaked out the back doors and went to look for Ghirahim.

He was sitting on a narrow ledge, looking down at the dark clouds below. He sat posed as if for a portrait, with one leg dangling over the edge, the other leg bent against his chest. He looked quite comfortable and serene, despite that any human would have been terrified of heights.

"My whole existence I've thought about Skyloft, knowing you'd be reborn here...," Ghirahim said, still looking down. Despite losing his powers, he still had a knack for sensing her presence. He could always tell when she came near, by her footsteps. He finally stood up and turned to face her, looking pleased to see her in the outfit he had made for her.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous tonight, my love."

"Ghirahim, come to the goddess statue with me. We'll talk there."

They walked together, Ghirahim's hand on her shoulder as if protecting her. Zelda silently listened as he went on a diatribe about life in general on Skyloft.

"...and those fluffy creatures with the big ears have become quite a nuisance! What do you call those things? Remlits?"

Zelda tried her best not to laugh. "I don't know, Ghirahim. I think they like you."

"Ah, excuse me, I got carried away once again. It's just like me to almost loose my temper over trivial matters such as these."

"Almost...," Zelda teased.

This was her first time back at the isle of the goddess since the day of the Wing Ceremony. It was such a surreal moment to be here with Ghirahim. Ghirahim tapped his long, slender fingers against his hip as if bored and waiting for her to speak.

"Well?" Ghirahim asked, growing slightly impatient.

"As you know, our lives have been turned upside down due to...circumstances. Now I have to fulfill my original mission that I...I mean Hylia set out to accomplish... I don't know what this entails completely, but I want you there with me. I know you'll be happier going back."

She'd never seen Ghirahim look this elated in quite a while. His white lips curled into a big grin as he squeezed her to him in an over-exaggerated fashion.

"This is such good news...why, it just fills my heart with rainbows! I can finally go back to my station as demon lord of the surface, but if I don't have you, I have nothing. I will make you my queen. Don't forget that you belong to me now. You didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you?"

Zelda stood in stunned silence for a few seconds still locked in his embrace. "Queen?" she stammered.

"Once Demise is defeated there will be no one more powerful than me and I can truly be called the demon lord. I require a queen who is worthy of me."

"I do not know what to say. I've always dreamed about the surface, but I never imagined something like this."

"You'll make a fabulous queen, beloved. Don't be so modest. I want to see a smile on my beautiful golden haired girl's face."

Zeld blushed and forced a smile.

"You are far too valuable to me to let Demise have you now," he whispered into her ear.

"What do you mean, Ghirahim?"

"Soon, you will know."


	15. Chapter 15

Zelda rose early the next morning. In her past, it wasn't unusual for her to wake Link up first thing in the morning. Things had certainly changed. Link no longer had the same knack for sleeping, now burdened with his destiny. It was clear that their carefree days of simply being Knight Academy students was long over. After all, what else was there for Link to learn after his adventures on the surface? It seemed their life on Skyloft was coming to an end.

She realized she hadn't told her father about her plans. She went straight for her father's office, still in her night clothes. Opening the door to Headmaster Gaepora's quarters she saw Link talking to her father. Headmaster Gaepora was at his desk, petting his remlit, Mia.

When Mia noticed Zelda she leapt off the desk and immediately went for Zelda, rubbing and weaving between her feet. Her high-pitched squeaks melted Zelda's heart as she leaned down to scratch one of her big ears.

"Link says that you will be returning to the surface with him today, is that true?"

"Yes, I was just about to tell you. I've got some loose ends to tie up."

"I can imagine...I'm very proud of you, Zelda. And Link...watch out for my girl while you're down there, will you?" He patted Link on the shoulder. Zelda gave her father a big bear hug.

"I appreciate your concern father, but I can hold my own if necessary. There's no need to worry too much."

"Ah, you're quite correct, my dear. I'm sure this academy has instilled in you all the right things. As I said before, Link, I never thought any of this would come to pass in my lifetime, but I hope to see what the surface is like for myself at some point. The best of luck to both of you!"

Zelda returned to her room, changing into the unitard and getting ready for the day ahead. No more being afraid of what people will think, she reassured herself. It wouldn't be the first time she had been seen like this. She had been wearing it the day she returned to Skyloft, much to everyone's confusion. She hadn't cared at the time. She had been a nervous wreck. But today, she and Ghirahim would return to the surface together and face whatever destiny had prepared for her. She wanted to go wearing her prized outfit for luck.

When word spread around the academy that the three were returning to the surface, there were mixed emotions. Students gathered to say their farewells to Link and Zelda. Groose didn't take the news so well.

"Why does that pompous weirdo get alone time with Zelda?" Groose sulked. "I'm twice the man he is! Right guys?" Cawlin and Strich nodded vehemently.

Zelda called her Loftwing to the Plaza, opting not to dive off. She had a passenger this time. Zelda positioned herself on the back of her Loftwing, Ghirahim got on behind her.

"Afraid of heights?" Zelda raised an eyebrow, glancing over her shoulder.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I am a demon lord. You can't scare me. Although, I must concede I've never ridden a bird before."

When he saw that they were ready, Link hopped off the platform and whistled for his Loftwing. Zelda followed behind him toward the emerald beam of light.

The two Loftwings made their landing in front of the Sealed Temple. Ghirahim hopped down from Zelda's Loftwing and held out his hands to help her dismount. His hands grazed her behind as he assisted her, holding it there for the slightest moment.

"Ahem!" Zelda blushed and looked over her shoulder to make sure Link hadn't noticed. She was relieved to see Link stroking the fur of his Loftwing. She turned back to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim grinned widely, looking around the Sealed Ground. She smiled faintly, feeling a little less anxiety. He was so captivating to her, she nearly forgot why she had returned to the surface.

"Wait here..." Zelda squeezed Ghirahim's hand.

"Don't keep her long, Sky Child. I grow rather...impatient when my time is held up." Ghirahim called to Link.

Zelda followed Link through the temple doors as he held them open for her. Her hands trembled and began to sweat. The sounds of birds chirping outside faded slightly, but were still audible when the doors shut behind her. Zelda envied their bliss. They were oblivious.

The old woman stood in front of a new Gate of Time in the center of the temple. Zelda had no indication it existed when she first visited the Sealed Temple.

"Ah, I see you've returned. I'm very pleased..." the old woman said trailing off. Zelda could sense the old woman's concern. Zelda had expected this, but something was off. It was like the old woman already knew what was going on, as if she had known all her life. She chose her words carefully.

"Your Grace...what have you done with the dress I gave you?"

The old woman looked over the odd outfit Zelda wore with increasing displeasure showing across her wrinkled visage. With the strategic diamond cutouts, Zelda looked more like a demon than a goddess.

"I hear from Link that you were captured and the ritual was nearly completed. Thanks be to the goddess that you are safe now. However, I am disappointed... Link tells me that you've become enamored with to a certain demon named Ghirahim. As Hylia reborn, I expected more from you. That garment you're wearing was created from his malevolent powers. I was hoping to dismiss everything Link had told me, but I need no further proof."

Zelda looked down at the floor.

"What do you think, Zelda? Do you think a demon can love?"

Zelda wanted to protest, but she simply bit her tongue. Zelda shot Link a pained look. Link caught her glance and then looked away, rubbing the back of his head. Link, who she had stuck up for when he was bullied, who had sworn so long ago to keep her secrets, was now telling the old woman every move she made. The old woman's words stung, and Zelda felt the shame creeping in again. Zelda didn't have a problem defending others, but defending her own actions was a different story.

"I suppose it can't be helped. Your Grace, now you must fulfill your purpose. You must uphold the seal binding the Imprisoned. Link has opened the second Gate of Time, as you can see before you. Do you remember what the guardian told you about the Gate of Time?"

"Yes, but she didn't tell me how to maintain the seal."

"Your Grace, you possess the spirit of the goddess. Look deep into your memories, and I'm sure you will remember. What is Hylia telling you to do?"

Zelda heard a soft voice whispering inside her mind. It was a voice she remembered from long ago, a voice that had been her own. She didn't want to believe what the voice was telling her. It was too horrible to be true. She felt her knees start to give as she nearly collapsed to the floor. She felt numb.

"Zelda, what is it?" Link was looking at her, on edge.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but you had to remember it for yourself." The old woman's face contorted into a sorrowful look.

"You can't be serious!"

"It is a sacrifice, but it must be done."

"I'm so sorry..." Zelda said under her breath as she turned and ran as quickly as she could, her feet click-clacking against the dusty stone floor as she fled.

"Zelda, wait!" Link called. "Tell me, what's wrong?!"

Zelda ignored her friend's pleas and ran out through the side doors. She just wanted to get away, to be alone and to think.


End file.
